In the related art, as a mounting structure to be used for electronic equipment, a structure in which an electronic component is mounted on a wiring board has been known.
As the wiring board, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-118194, a wiring board having an insulating layer made of a resin material is used. In such a wiring board, since a resin material whose thermal expansion coefficient is greater than that of an electronic component is used for the insulating layer, the thermal expansion coefficient of the wiring board tends to be greater than that of the electronic component.
As a result, when a mounting structure is heated at the time of mounting or operating the electronic component, thermal stress is likely to be applied to a joint of the wiring board and the electronic component due to a difference between the thermal expansion coefficient of the wiring board and the thermal expansion coefficient of the electronic component. Therefore, connection reliability between the wiring board and the electronic component is likely to be degraded and electrical reliability of the mounting structure is likely to be degraded.